Castaway's Free
by Vampress6
Summary: After playing a game and winning a chance to find their soulmates, Ryou and Malik are stranded on a familier island, but they weren't expecting familier faces. Main Pairing: RyouxAkefia, RyouxAkefiaxBakura, Side: MarikxMalik
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Ryou Bakura; I'm 17 years old and live on my own in a flat, why you ask? Well for starters my mum and sister died in a car accident, then my dad died of cancer, I was also inhabited by a spirit inside my now empty millennium ring, but the pharaoh defeated him and the world was restored to peace, but even then I was still afraid of being near others because I keep thinking that the spirit will come back anytime soon, resulting into me being bullied again, but I soon began to think differently and began to socialize more with others without having to worry about bumping into him, oh how wrong I was about that.

(Normal P.O.V)

"Now what shall I do first?" Ryou said to himself as he walked into his apartment after he finished school for the final time, he had just graduated and was going to go collage, but the problem was that he forgot to apply for one, but he didn't really need to worry since there was plenty of time before he needed to sign up for one, he took his shoes off near the door after closing it, placed his bag onto the sofa before heading into the kitchen to make dinner, he decided to have chips, fish fingers, bake beans with tuna on top(1), some people would think this was gross but to him it was heaven, after he finished his meal he placed it on the table before heading to the fridge to get some filtered water.

After finishing his meal he placed the plate in the sink and began cleaning it, after that he decided to try out the new game Malik gave him for his birthday since he never got the chance to try it out before: Sims 2 castaway, the ultimate survival game, oh how he wished he could go to the island and live like that, and perhaps, maybe find his one true soul mate, he managed to get to the part where he was talking to Hugh and the others when he realised that it was late and that he should be getting back to bed, _I wish, that I could live on an island with my soul mate_ Ryou said to himself as he readied himself for bed and went to sleep, he had no idea that his wish was heard by the gods of Egypt.

(The afterlife)

Ra and the other gods looked at the circle as Ryou went to sleep, the circle disappeared and everyone started to think.

"I think we should grant his wish, after all he is the one who has suffered terribly" Isis said to the council.

"Isis, you always say that when you see someone suffering" Anubis replied to her

"At least I believe in what is right, and I have the perfect people to be with him" she gave everyone an UN Isis like smile which nearly scared everyone

"I believe Isis makes a point" Ra says above everyone else "and I think it is right to let them be with him, after all they are the same soul and they both know the same pain as Ryou had when he lost his mum and sister, not to mention his dad even though he is the reincarnation some events are meant to happen one way or another"

"So what is your plan to make this all happen Ra?"

Ra gave them a sneaky smile "well he wants to know who his soul mate is since he played that game, so come closer and I'll tell you, and I'm going to need everyone's help to make it happen, and since we're helping Ryou I'd say we should help the other one out" they all came together to hear the plan.

(Back to Ryou the next day)

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door, I groggily woke up and headed to my front door, to my surprise it was a mail man.

"Are you Bakura Ryou?" he asked

I nodded "yes I am"

"Sign please" he handed me a pad and while I signed it he began to take a letter and a package out of his bag, I gave the pad back as he gave me the little package and letter "thank you" he said then left.

I shut the door and placed the package and letter on the table before heading upstairs to shower, change and clean my face and teeth, I went back downstairs to the table and opened the package, inside there was a game and a letter from Malik, it said _thought you might like it since you like the pc version_ I couldn't help but let out a slight laugh, I looked at the game and it Sims 2 castaway on Ps2, which I had in my room but hardly ever go on it, I already saw it when Yugi went on when he invited me over to his house, I looked at the other letter and opened it, I was shocked to see what was on it, it said:

_Dear Mr Bakura_

_I am pleased to announce that you have won a chance to join the 'club meet your mate' that is happening on the 9__th__ September at 11 o' clock sharp, there is a ticket within this envelope, make sure to bring it with you otherwise you will not be allowed to get on board, hope to see you soon._

I nearly fainted on the spot, first of all I don't remember entering a contest to this, second of all 'club meet your mate' sounded very much like the one from the game, so I thought it would be best to call Malik and see what he thinks, I went to the phone and dialled his house number, when he didn't answer I went to his mobile, which thankfully picked up.

"This is Malik speaking" he said on the other side of the phone

"Malik, it's me Ryou" I replied

"Well this is convenient I was just on my way to see you"

"Oh, ok how long will it take?"

There was a knock on the door "one moment" he placed the phone down and went to the door, to his surprise it was none other than Malik Ishtar "not long" he replied while he still had the phone near his ear before turning it off and walked in, I went back to my phone and hung up.

(Normal P.O.V)

"So why did you want to come over? No offense but you don't usually come here unless you want something" Ryou said as he sat near Malik

"Well, to be honest I want your advice, this is why" Malik reached into his pocket and unfolded a piece of paper "it's a ticket for a 'club meet your mate' problem is I don't know if I should or not"

Ryou's eyes were as wide as a dish, one because he was going over to Malik's house for the same thing and two he had one himself "actually Malik" he picked up the ticket that was on the table and showed it to Malik "I have the same thing"

Now it was Malik's turn to go wide eye "do you think we're being setup?"

"If so then who? Because I don't think Yugi would have been able to pull this off, especially with his friends"

"Yeah you're right" Malik leaned backwards thinking "how about we go together?"

Ryou thought for a moment "at least we would have each other's back right?" he asked with a slight smile.

Malik couldn't help but smile back "yeah we would, so I heard it's happening tomorrow?"

"Yep, since today is the 8th I think we should get everything ready first then we'll go out, how's that sound?"

"Pretty good to me, but don't you get the feeling something bad will happen if we take anything? Because I can't help the fact that it sounds like what happened on the castaway game"

Ryou thought for a moment, it's true that the name of the club was on the game, but would they really be stranded? If so then it wouldn't really matter considering the fact that he knew basic survival stuff and Malik always carried a knife with him for self-defence "I think we should only take the essentials like bath stuff, that way if we do get stranded then we would have them in our pockets since they are small enough to carry around with us, how about that?"

Malik scratched his chin before dropping it "I guess, but I'm going to have to put my knife somewhere since they are illegal to be taken on a boat"

Ryou gave him a sneaky look "only if they see you with one" he slightly snickered

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Ryou?" Malik joked before standing "alright let's go out for a while, and hang out"

"Then we'll talk more about what we're doing tomorrow" Ryou continued

Ryou got his shoes on and keys before going out the door with Malik and locking the door before heading out of the apartment.

"Let's head to the mall, I really need some food for tomorrow, if you want we'll have breakfast together before heading to the boat tomorrow, how's that sound?" Ryou asked as they walked outside.

"Sounds like a plan" Malik replied as he looked at the scenery.

(At the mall)

"Alright, we'll have a look around first before I get my food"

"Are you sure we shouldn't take any clothes with us?" Malik asked for the fourth time

"Yes Malik, besides I don't want to wake up on an island and having to carry a trunk with clothes in it, besides if we did have one then we'd use it to store our food"

"Fine then, so I suggest that we wear something we don't always wear"

"I can't really care what I wear, to be honest if we did end up on an island and there's a tribe then I would like to wear their clothes since I respect their ways"

"Oh yeah, then I can have everyone drool over my midriff and have girls drool over me and beg me to take them"

"I thought you were bi"

"I am but I would like to see their faces, especially the boys"

"Yes but we would have to gain their trust first, anyway let's do something, get something to eat, shop, then go home"

They looked at all the stores though some were not that much interesting, they went into a fast food place and it wasn't long till Yugi and his friends came in and saw them, they went over and asked "Hey Ryou, hi Malik, how you two doing today?" Yugi asked them both.

Although they didn't mind Yugi they weren't very fond of the others, because they always acted like Bakura or Marik were to pop out at any moment.

"We're doing just fine Yugi thanks for asking" Ryou replied with a smile.

"Yeah love to stay and chat with you guys but we're about to order, so could we leave you please?" Joey asked though it sounded more like sarcasm

"We're just leaving, we've finished anyway so see you jerks later" and with that Malik grabbed Ryou's arm and pulled him away from the group and shop "sorry Ryou but I can't stand being near them" Malik nearly growled

"It's fine Malik" Ryou rubbed Malik's arm to calm him down "let's get the food then go home, how's that sound?"

"Sounds okay to me" they both headed off to farm foods (2)

(After shopping and in Ryou's home)

"Whew, who knew carrying bags could be hard work?" Malik exclaimed as he fell onto the sofa.

"How about because you don't exercise?" Ryou laughed

"Very funny, let's laugh at the guy who has a knife"

"Ok, I take it back; now let's take this stuff into the kitchen so I can make us some supper"

"Sounds like a plan" Malik grabbed the extra bags and took them into the kitchen with Ryou in front of him and placed them onto the counter.

"How about you call your sister and tell her that you're sleeping over at my place, that way I don't have to wait for you and we can have breakfast at the same time"

"I'll go tell her now" he left the kitchen at went into the front room leaving Ryou to put the food in the cabinet.

"It's done, and I told her that I'll be going to 'club meet your mate' tomorrow" Malik said as he came into the kitchen.

"I just hope we're wrong" Ryou mumbled before speaking louder "you don't eat meat do you?"

"No I don't"

"Alright then I'll make you some veg soup, that all right for you?"

"Didn't know that was possible"

"It's also good if you ever get sick" Ryou began getting the food and started cooking.

(After supper)

"Wow Ryou, I'm jealous, even my sister isn't this good at cooking"

"Yeah well, if we do get stranded then you won't have to worry about starving yourself to death" Ryou smirked as he placed both his and Malik's dishes into the sink, washed, and dried them before putting them away "I'll get you some pj's, you look about my size anyway" and with that he left the kitchen and headed upstairs with Malik trailing behind him.

Ryou searched his drawers and found some then tossed them towards Malik "there you go, bathrooms opposite my room, the spare room is to your left when you leave this room"

Malik left the room, showered then went into the spare room to sleep, Ryou did the same routine as Malik and both slept into a peaceful slumber.

Thankfully Ryou set the alarm clock otherwise he would have slept in late, the time was 10 o' clock, so they had enough time to eat and get to the docks in no time, Ryou began to shower in his own bathroom while Malik was in the other one, both got changed into some other clothing, cleaned their teeth and headed downstairs into the kitchen, Ryou made them breakfast which didn't take long and hired a taxi to pick them up at quarter to 11, until then they decided to double check they had everything they needed if stranded.

"Malik, you will have to strap your knife under your jeans to make sure the cab and ship don't see it, ok?"

"Yes mum"

"Malik, could you please be nice for just a moment?"

"Fine" Malik noticed Ryou scratching his back and flinching "something wrong with your back there?"

"I don't think there's anything wrong with it, it started doing this after I came out of the shower this morning"

"Do you want me to check?"

There was a knock at the door ""don't worry about it Malik" Ryou went to the door and it turned out to be the taxi driver "we'll be right down" the driver nodded and left "came on then Malik, no dilly dallying now you hear?"

Malik just rolled his eyes and left with Ryou, Ryou locked the door before following Malik down the stairs and out of the building into the cab "where to then?" the driver asked.

"The docks please" Ryou said as he and Malik got their seatbelts on

(When they got there)

"Here it is" the driver said as he pulled up

Ryou handed him the money the he and Malik got out of the car and found the ship they were meant to go on

"Tickets please" said the man Ryou and Malik showed him their tickets from their pockets "very well then, on you go" he pulled back the red velvet rope allowing them both to go past.

"Wow, I can't wait to try out some of this stuff" Malik said

"They should sell some swim trunks round here, let's find some then go swimming"

"Sounds like a plan"

They walked off and headed for the shops, not noticing the bright yellow eyes that were watching them from a distance.

"CANNONBALL" Malik shouted before jumping into the pool and causing a slight big wave to form and hit Ryou, both then swam to the surface to breath

"Malik calm down"

"I can't, I haven't seen this much water in ages" he slightly jumped higher

"I can see why"

"Where do you think the others are for this trip?"

"Well they could be late" Ryou said in thought

"Maybe we should shower then take a nap"

"Yeah, I guess" they both out of the pool and began making their way to their cabin "I wonder what our cabin looks like"

"Probably big, or medium sized, wait" both boys stopped "maybe we should eat something first and then sleep"

"Good idea" they both ran to the nearest shop and ate some chips before heading to their cabin again and taking a better look at it

"Now that is what I call a cabin" Malik replied

They both got into the pj's they got on the ship and placed their normal ones into a trunk and began to sleep in their beds, as they final began to drift off they did not hear the screams, bangs and thunder heading there way.

Ryou woke up to something soft, softer than his bed, and his back was starting to get hotter and more painful, he managed to pull himself up and take a look at his surroundings _where am I?_ He thought, but as he looked he realized that his vision was hazy and blacked out again.

Malik woke up the same way, except his back was completely fine, his vision was fine although he needed to blink a few times to make them more accurate, though he wasn't expecting to find himself on a beach surrounded by palm and coconut trees, he then noticed a big arch shaped rock with something lodged between it, he suddenly realized what it was "oh sh…"

Ryou screamed, his back was burning like lava and begged that it would go away; Malik ran and turned his friend on his stomach but kept his head sideways so he could breathe, but when he pulled the top up it made him want to be sick.

"HEY, WHAT'S WITH ALL THE SCREAMING!?" Malik turned round and saw the last person he wanted to see.

* * *

**(1) This is my comfort food, it dosn't taste bad**

**(2) Real shop in England, Don't know if it is in any other contr****y/State**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously- Malik turned round to find the last person he wanted to see_

"I said…WHAT IN THE NAME OF ANUBIS?!" Marik screamed

"Hey keep the noise down" called another voice "some people are trying to look at their surroundings"

Malik paid no attention and turned to the person who really needed it, he almost vomited as he saw Ryou's back "Ryou I'm going to look for some stuff, whatever you do don't move or you'll make it worse" he heard Ryou whimper but agreed, he quickly left his side and ran to here he hoped a trunk would be, thankfully there was one but it was stuck in the sand, digging like his life depended on it and like a dog he managed to move enough sand to pull it out, when he opened it he thanked all the gods of Egypt as there was medical stuff they had bought from the ship, he pulled out some bandages, painkillers and disinfectant before running again and skidding downwards next Ryou "Ryou this is going to hurt but you have to stay awake do you hear me?" Ryou gave out a low but painful moan Malik took it as a sign to start working, while he began putting on the disinfectant he began to have flashbacks to when he was 10 years old, holding back his shivers he began working on cleaning the wounds while getting a few whimpers from Ryou before trying to put on the bandages, but he wasn't having any luck, and to make matters worse Marik decided to interrupt him, though he was shocked to what he heard next.

"Let me help" although it sounded more of a command

"Why should I? How do I know you're not going to make this hurt him more?" Malik growled at him

"Because he has now suffered like us and you are having problems so shut up and let me hold him while you place the bandages on"

Although Malik wouldn't it out loud he had to admit Marik had a point, it would be much easier having two people than one he let out a sigh before saying "ok" and letting Marik get closer and holding Ryou's body slightly higher in the air making it easier for Malik to do his job, after placing the bandages onto his body Malik let out a breathe he didn't know he had been holding in while Marik placed Ryou back onto the ground carefully since he had now passed out.

"Would someone mind telling me where in the underworld we are?" Malik recognized that voice as Bakura; he was really not in the mood but had no choice but to talk since he couldn't leave Ryou in their hands, since they would leave him to die anyway "I'm not sure, but this place does look familiar" he said to them both as he looked around again, although he had a sneaking suspicion he didn't want to tell them in case 1: they told him he was losing his mind and 2: he didn't want to give his hopes up into thinking there might be a tribe here.

"And how exactly does this place look familiar?" Marik asked while raising an eyebrow at him

"I'd rather not say in case it turns out to be wrong, now if that's all you want to know then you can go by yourselves into the jungle and leave me and Ryou alone" he looked back down at Ryou who was no sleeping peacefully.

"I don't think so" Bakura replied with an evil smirk "if it is true that it looks familiar then you are going to help me, Marik and Akefia"

"Who the heck is Akefia?" Malik felt jinxed as a groan was heard and soft footsteps approaching.

"Where am I?" said the voice that sounded slightly like Bakura

"This is Akefia" Bakura thumbed towards the guy who had similar skin to him, his hair was greyish white shoulder length and his eyes were warm but cold if you looked at them, as Malik looked closer he noticed a mark underneath his right eye, Bakura continued saying "as far as Malik boy here knows he feels like he's been here before, and it looks like an island"

"What is an Island?" Akefia obviously knew nothing about them when he was in Egypt so Malik had to explain since the others were too busy looking around

"Island is basically a plot of land in the middle of the ocean" he explained to Akefia

"You mean as in stuck here?" Akefia felt his eyes going wide

"Unless we start building a raft or looking for a radio then yes" Malik tried to hide the smirk that was appearing on his face, thankfully Akefia never noticed

"Well that's just great, and I was in the middle of setting my plans into motion" he mumbled the last bit but Malik never heard him "so what's up with white haired boy?"

Malik growled protectively "his name is Ryou so unless you want to be delayed then start looking around because Ryou won't be able to move for at least a day or two"

"Why's that?"

"Because his back has been completely cut up and has some kind of gold on his back, and he is going to be in pain for a while" he explained though he didn't really want to in case Akefia wanted to torture him a little like Marik and Bakura.

Akefia saw the expression in his eyes "look I don't like torturing people unless it's the pharaoh, second I don't plan on going anywhere until I get a plan of the area" he explained before looking around.

Malik looked at them before looking at Ryou again; he could not believe that this boy has now got the same thing he has, although he desperately hoped that the gold on his back was just the suns reflection or his imagination, he moved some of the bangs from his face before quickly pushing him into the shade before he knew what was going on, and hopefully it wouldn't add onto the pain he would be feeling when he wakes up.

"Hey Malik you should get over here if you want to read this" Bakura called

Malik took one last look at Ryou before heading towards the water's edge to look at the bottle that Bakura had in his hand, he pulled out the paper and un-scrolled it so everyone could look at it, unfortunately for Bakura, Akefia and Marik it was in Japanese.

"Does anyone know what it says?" Akefia asked

"I do, give it to me and I'll read it" Malik called out, Bakura had no choice but to hand it over and Malik began reading _"we heard your wish and we have granted it, but you will need to work together to survive this place and unlock its mysteries, we promise that Ryou will not be in severe pain when he wakes up, but he will need rest before he can walk"_

"'We heard your wish' what the heck does that mean?" Marik asked first

"It means that somebody has made a wish and it resulted in us into ending up on this island" Bakura said as if he was talking to a kid

"Well it definitely wasn't me" Marik said "I was more persistent into escaping to wish for escape"

"If it was me wishing I would have had the pharaoh dead ages ago" Akefia replied next while looking out to sea

"I know it wasn't me because where I was it was impossible to escape" Bakura said next "so that means" he looked towards the boy in the shade along with the others "Ryou was the one who made a wish"

"I don't know whether to thank him or kill him" Marik said, Akefia nodded in agreement

After hearing a quiet groan Malik quickly rushed to the trunk and pulled out a little canister and ran back to Ryou who was slowly staring to wake up

"Here drink this and take a tablet, it will help you" he slowly began lifted Ryou's head up while Ryou opened his mouth as Malik took a tablet out of the bottle and proceeded into placing it into Ryou's mouth, he opened the canister and dropped a few drops of water into his mouth to make it easier, after Ryou swallowed he moved his head back down sideways in the sand before nodding off again

"So what are we going to do now that lazy butt has gone back sleep?" Marik asked

Malik's temper went through the roof; he got up and slammed his fist into Marik's jaw causing him to fall on his side with blood going down his mouth.

"I have had enough of you Marik" Malik growled at Marik as the others walked up to them "first of all Ryou is hurt and injured, and second I am going to start and get some food so unless you plan on helping, THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SLAM MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS AND THE OTHER INTO YOUR MOUTH!" at this point Malik didn't really care if Ryou woke up, which he did.

"What he said" Ryou said loud enough for Malik to turn round but quickly moved it back to look at Marik who was now trying to get up.

"You've got guts weaker one, I'll give you that much" Marik replied as he swiped the extra blood on the corner of his mouth.

"I'M NOT WEAK LIKE YOU SO SHUT IT!" Malik like he was going to hyperventilate as he took in big gulps of breath like he had just ran a mile

"Fine then, I'll go help you with the water" and with that he left to go near the shore leaving two almost bewildered Bakura's looking at him "wow Malik, I'm impressed" Bakura said as he folded his arms together

Malik managed to control his temper and spoke calmly "the same thing applies to you both" and with that he looked towards the closest coconut tree and proceeded to climb it, as he got to the top he began shaking it to knock off the easy ones, after he did that he slid down, grabbed a stone with a pointy end and slammed it into the coconut, he did it a few times before it broke, he went over to Ryou who was still awake "here, drink up" he lifted Ryou's head a little before proceeding to pour coconut milk into his mouth which Ryou drank happily

"Thanks" he whispered since his throat was a little dry

"Read this" Malik handed him the paper from the bottle and Ryou began to read

"Well at least I won't have to be like this for long will I Malik?"

"No you won't, but when you are able to walk then make sure that when you go sleep you sleep on your stomach, because it will still be healing and make sure you don't bend or overdo it because you might end up reopening your wounds"

"Ok, do you think I should try and stand up now?"

"Wait till after I make some food, rest then we'll try and get you to stand"

Ryou laid his head back down and started drifting off to sleep till it was time for dinner, Malik got back up and looked towards the other three who were now trying to stab fish with pointed sticks, as Malik looked closer Bakura had at least 3 fishes, Akefia had 5 fishes and amazingly Marik had 10 fishes, if they got any more it would look like they were having a party.

"Guys this isn't a competition, you've got enough so let's make a fire and get them eaten" Malik began looking around for some old/dry twigs since it would be easier to burn them and placed them in a pile a few metres away from where Ryou was sitting, the three yami's (1) came with the fish in their hands, Akefia and Bakura looked angry and gloomy whereas Marik was smiling like he had just tortured someone and won the lottery, they piled them near the fire pit, Bakura and Marik began placing the fish on sticks while Akefia was helping Marik light a fire, it wasn't long before it was lit and they began placing the fish not too close but not too far away from the fire and waited for them to finish.

"I don't really care if it's true or not Malik so why don't you tell us your suspicions about this place" Bakura commanded to get rid of the silence.

Since Malik didn't really have a choice anymore he decided to explain first "I think it's best to start at the beginning" he looked up to Bakura who remained silent "first off I have this game called 'Sims 2 castaway and it's basically about Sims who have to survive on an island like we are now, a day later I got a letter saying I won a chance to go to a 'club meet your mate' I went to Ryou's since I didn't really know what to do, but as it turned out he had one as well, so we both agreed to go the next day, when the day came we went on but no one else was on board so we hung out then went to bed and found ourselves here except Ryou is severely injured and I have no idea how it happened since the wounds on his back is something only a knife can do" he finished explaining to them.

"So basically we're on an island that may or may not be from a stupid game?" Marik asked while rolling his eyes.

"Go ahead and make fun, it's not like you lot care anyway" Malik mumbled while pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them

"This has to be the work of the gods because the Pharaoh is no longer here" Bakura mumbled, unfortunately Akefia heard

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PHARAOH IS NO LONGER HERE?" He shouted near Bakura's ear

"Exactly what I said pawn, the Pharaoh had gone to the afterlife so your stupid plot was for nothing and your spirits can no longer seek revenge" Bakura smirked at him.

"NO, THAT CANNOT HAPPEN!" Akefia stood up and began pacing on the spot

"Unless you want me to stuck my foot up your backside I suggest you shut up before you wake up Ryou" Malik asked calmly even though he was gritting his teeth "and what do you mean him seeking revenge?" he asked Bakura

"That's none of your business boy, and how do you know what I want and why did you call me a pawn?" Akefia growled at Bakura

"Simple, because it was me who convinced you to awaken me from my prison" Bakura gave him a dark grin

Akefia now realized who it was "your Zork" his lips slightly parted

"Exactly, except I'm from the future so I know what happened so you might as well forget it because you are never going to revenge you're village"

Before Akefia said anything Ryou spoke "that's a lie and you know it" even though it sounded faint.

"And how is it a lie?" Bakura asked

Before Ryou could say anything he felt like his back was going to rip open and caused him to gasp and groan in pain, taking it as his turn Malik got up and did something on the back making Ryou pass out.

"I'm sorry about that Ryou" Malik mumbled before kissing him lightly on the head and going back to the fire and going into the same position as before "the food should be ready now"

The others checked the fish and knew he was right so they grabbed them and began eating while Malik placed another load onto the fire

"Let's say for the sake of argument that this is the island of the game you spoke of, are there any enemies we will encounter?" Akefia asked so he would be prepared

"As far as I know, there are only hyenas, the tribe are very friendly but don't let strangers into their village unless they've done something to gain their trust"

Akefia raised an eyebrow "what is a hyena?"

"It's similar to a jackal but less wild and only goes after humans when threatened, although to me it looks like a wild dog" Malik let out a soft chuckle.

It went quiet while they ate the rest of the food, when they finished Malik began digging a hole to dump the remains in, after that he lit a fire to burn them and began finding things to create to bed for the Yami's since they were too busy getting warm and staring into the fire, he found some loose leaves that were clean and began laying them out with some twigs and cloth from the shore that was from the ship to create a shelter, he managed to make three shelters before passing out near Ryou and not waking up till the next day.

* * *

**(1) I know Akefia isn't a Yami, but it was easyer to call him that, i will change it to theif king later. Plus the Hikaris don't know it yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wooooow two updates for this chapter, this is exhausting, eh well loads of story updates to get through, hope you enjoy these two chapters. :)**

* * *

_Ryou was running from something, he was scared but didn't know what it was that he was running from, he tripped on something but just as he was about to push himself back up, something slammed into his back causing him to gasp for breath and almost cough up blood, just as he turned to see who it was he heard a voice before everything went black…_

"_Help me, please, save me…"_

Ryou gasped and would have jolted upwards if he was on his back, he lifted his head slowly and looked around, although it was a bit hard since it was slightly dark, he looked down and found himself in some leaves, he also heard rain patting above him so it was obvious that he was under some sort of shelter, he closed his eyes again for more shut eye before trying to walk later on.

Malik stirred and found himself on something soft, and breathing? He gulped and looked down and found himself on someone else's body, daring to look upwards he almost choked on his breath, it was his other half, Marik, trying to be quiet as possible he slowly moved away from his body and unwrap the arm he had just noticed that was around his waist, after that he quietly moved out of the shelter and stepped into the rain, he looked around and went behind the shelters to check area, he stopped and extended his hand outwards, instead of going through he ended up touching something solid, like a big wall but invisible.

"Great" he said to himself "I'm stuck in certain areas and we all can't go far without having to run into something, I'm going to have to warn Ryou in the morning, but first I'll need to see if he can walk first" realising that he was now drench he ran back into the shelter with Marik, fighting the urge to hurt him he was not too far away from the shelter but not too close to him and soon fell asleep again.

Ryou managed to wake up just as the sun was rising, and thankfully it stopped raining, it was then that he noticed that he was under some shelter and there was something on his waist but warm and soft just below the bandages, he touched it with his hand and found out that it was an arm, at first he thought it was Bakura but noticed that it had no long sleeve and had no jewellery, so it couldn't have been Malik, he moved his head to the other side and came face to face with another person, he almost screamed but managed to hold it back, as he looked closer he noticed the man looked a little like Bakura but had tan skin and a scar going down his right eye with another two going sideways, he wanted to reach out and touch it but didn't want the other one to hurt him, so he decided to wait until the man was ready to wake up, unfortunately that wasn't the only thing.

"If you want to move all you had to do was ask you know" the man said

Ryou let out a quiet 'Eep' noise before trying to shuffle away from him, problem was the man had his arm around him and wouldn't budge at all.

"Relax will you? I'm not going to hurt you, also the reason you're here with me is because it started raining last night and the others didn't want you or Malik getting soaked and catching a cold, and since the one who looks like you wouldn't have you I had no choice but to keep you here with me" he explained as he opened his eyes

"Who are you if I may ask" Ryou mumbled

"Brought up with manners have you?" he asked rhetorically "the name's Akefia, and you are?"

"I'm Ryou, and thank you for letting me not get a cold last night, although I think my shirt is either ruined or I need to dry it near the fire" Ryou let out a small chuckle

_Cute, has a sense of humour, I think I'm going to like this kid even more, might be worth the entertainment_ Akefia thought "do you want to try and walk? Because I heard you talking to your friend about it"

"Yeah, is he still asleep?" although it was a stupid question since it was still sunrise but he wanted to try and have a chat with Akefia, even though he looked like Bakura

"I think you already know the answer to that little _penew (1)" _Ryou had no idea what he had just said at the end but ignored it "if you want me to help you I would be happy to oblige"

"Whoa, really? Ryou's face lit up

"Sure, and after that we can get a fire started and cook for the other lazy people"

"For once, we agree on something" Ryou smirked

"Then it's settled" Akefia got out first and began holding Ryou bridle style, Ryou flinched a little but didn't say anything "alright I'm going to lower your bottom half and support your upper half, if you can't stand then I'll lay you on the ground and do the fire myself and get you the food afterward"

"Ok then" Akefia began lowering Ryou's bottom half till the tips of his toes were on the ground, Ryou began moving them and placed them fully on the floor, Akefia's hand was still on his back "I am going to remove my hand now but I will grab you if you fall ok?"

Ryou nodded and Akefia began to slowly remove his hand, it took a while for Ryou to get his balance right but managed to stand but felt slightly dizzy as he took a few steps forward with Akefia slightly behind him, it took him a while but managed to get the hang of walking "thanks Akefia, now how about I get some food and you restart the fire?" He asked as he turned to face Akefia

"Who says you can give me orders?" he raises an eyebrow then drops it

"I'm not, I was just asking, if you want to get the food then be my guest"

"To be honest it would be best if you do the fire since food requires a lot of bending, you don't want to re-open your wounds do you?" he raises both eyebrows

"No your right, I'll go sit down and place more twigs since Malik brought more than he should have last night" Ryou rolled his eyes before heading off for his task

Akefia let out a small chuckle before going off to catch some fish.

Ryou slowly sat down but kept his back as straight as he could and kind of slumped to the ground, then he began re-stocking the fire and used the some stones that were under some leaves and began to light it, Akefia came back with a handful of fish and began shoving the fish onto sticks before placing them over the fire like last night.

"You think they will wake up soon?" Ryou asked while looking at the others who were a few spaces away opposite off them

"Probably when the sun is at its highest point"

Ryou carefully sat crossed legged before checking the fish and placing them back "as soon as we've all eaten I'm going into the jungle to find a totem, if this is really the same island we saw in the game"

"What exactly is this game?" Akefia sat in the same position as Ryou while leaning closer to the fire

"Hasn't Malik explained it to you?"

"Just the basic but not the entire thing" truth be told he wanted his little _penew _to talk more and get on his good side

"Basically you play this Sim who is going on a boat trip to find their 'soul mate' but they soon fall asleep and wake up to find themselves on an island, the game then starts up some chapters and as soon as you finish the game you can do whatever you want, but anyway, they find a map that leads them to a monkey city and grab the totem statue, but the problem is it doesn't have its gem eye, they soon find it but as soon as they place it into the socket it breaths gas and causes the Sim to have sickness which they have to cure within a matter of days otherwise they die, and judging by this place it looks almost exactly like the game, so there is a chance of us having to do the same thing, even if it doesn't breath gas I still don't want to risk it"

"You would have made an excellent thief you know"

Ryou decided to ignore that bit and began to re check the fish and sit while trying not to move too much, until he couldn't hold back anymore and asked "what's it like in Egypt?" he mumbled

Akefia looked at him "what do you mean?"

"I mean in your time, because I don't think that boat lodged in between the rocks looks like something from your time"

Akefia knew what he meant, last night when Ryou and Malik went to sleep Bakura began explaining everything on what had happened 5000 years ago till now "apart from the sand and pyramids not much, that reminds me, do you know of a city called Kul Elna?" he flinched at the name but he had to know what had happened after all this time.

Ryou thought for a moment and remembered where they went when Atem had gone to the afterlife "a little bit yeah, why?"

"Is it still in ruins?"

"Yes, it is"

Akefia resisted the urge to cry, he was not going to be the weak pathetic boy again, no way, however Ryou saw this and took his chances to wrap an arm around the back of Akefia's waist, to which he tensed.

"What are you doing?" he quietly growled

"You need comfort and I'm giving it you" Ryou made a point by putting his other arm around the front of his waist and leaned his head on Akefia's shoulder "if you want to cry then cry, if not then stay this way for a moment, trust me" he mumbled the last bit

Akefia didn't know why but he felt warm and…safe? Love? No way, he couldn't love, it was a sign of weakness and he had stopped loving since the massacre had happened, but he couldn't deny how warm Ryou made him feel, he brushed it off as the cold air around them and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist.

It wasn't long till the fishes were ready and Rou pulled away from Akefia who felt more colder than before, he began helping Ryou turn them round to cook the other side just as Bakura started walking towards them.

"Hello love birds" he snickered before plonking himself near Ryou

Akefia just growled quietly not knowing the slight blush whereas Ryou blush brightly but ignored Bakura and continued with keeping an eye on the fish

"So what are we doing next then host?" Before he knew what was happening he was flung backwards holding his nose that was now bleeding, he looked up to see Ryou standing up with his fist by his side with bit of blood still on his knuckles

"Consider that pay back" he growled before running off into the jungle not realising that his wounds had slightly reopened

_Mental note to self, never get on penew (Ryou's) bad side _thought Akefia and Bakura at the same time

"What's with the ruckus?" Marik said as he got out of the shelter with Malik behind him holding back a yawn

"It seems Ryou has grown a little backbone since I left" he looks at them with a creepy smile, even Malik shivered

"Well of coarse he did I've showing him self-defence since his friends deserted him" Malik blurted out before he knew what he was saying

"Did they now?"

"Uh, yeah, and since then he and I have been helping each other and hanging out with each other" Malik hung his head down.

Akefia was listening carefully while staring into the fire, _that would explain why he looked half happy and half sad, I knew there was something off with him_ he thought, he got and began walking towards the jungle "I'll go after him, you three keep an eye on the fish, but before he could go further someone caught his arm, he turned to find it was Malik

"Bad idea, he may not do it much but you really don't want to be there when he loses it, trust me, I ended up having bruises in some places I rather not say" Marik let out a small chuckle "when he's in one of these moods he prefers to be alone, he's good at hiding his emotions but when it reaches its limit he's like a volcano" he lets go of him before walking back to the fire and sitting down, Akefia looks at the jungle one more time before going back to the fire to hand out the fish.

Ryou was in luck, he had just found a plane wreck exactly like the one from the game and began looking for the place where the monkeys lived, which didn't really take long, he found a tree of bananas and handed them out to the ones in the tree then to the one guarding the totem, he picked it up and headed back to the wreck and began searching for the gem, he soon found it in the cockpit and headed back to the campsite and began hiding the emotions he felt when he left the campsite.

Akefia looked up when he heard a noise and was slightly relieved when he saw his little _penew _coming with some sort of object in his arm,_ wait a minute his little mouse? There was no way he felt that way to him, besides I am a thief, and even if I could love again I would not let him being a wanted person, he deserved a better life._

Malik noticed Ryou and ran towards him "hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I've got the totem" Ryou mumbled and placed the totem onto a little stone slab near their shelters "I've also got the gem" he pulled it out of his pocket to prove his point

Malik paled a bit and was about to say something until the others came up behind him "so what is it that you've got?" Marik asked in a slightly polite tone

"A totem that I think was to protect the temple of the natives, if it sensed danger it would breath a deadly sickness and the person would die within a few days unless they had a cure with them" Ryou explained while looking back at the totem

"I wouldn't have minded using that to protect my home" Akefia mumbled then raised it so the others could hear "if it really does breath illness then why bring it with you?"

"Because we'll need it to progress the island, that includes outing the gem in that triggers the illness"

"So one of us has to put it in and get the disease?"

"Exactly"

"I'll do it, I'm not really a human so the illness will have no effect on me" Bakura said for the first time

Ryou looked slightly shocked "are you sure?"

"Yes, remember I'm not human, now move so I can place in, like you said you don't really know if it does breath the sickness, as you stupid people say, 'better to be safe than sorry later"

Ryou raised an eyebrow before giving up and handing it over to Bakura, he grabbed it and went in front of the statue as Ryou moved out of the way, when he placed it into the slot, nothing happened.

"Well, looks like we don't have to worry about getting sick then do we?" Bakura said as he moved away

"I sure hope so" Malik said with a worried expression

And he was right, just as Ryou went up to grab the statue it coughed out yellow smoke, right into his face

"AAH!" Ryou screamed as it went into his mouth, as he inhaled he started coughing heavily and started to breath short heavy breaths

Akefia grabbed the totem and threw it, thankfully the gem didn't fall out and landed softly in the sand, Ryou soon passed out in Bakura's arms when he shouldn't have and the others knew what it meant, they had less than two days to find the cure, or Ryou would surely die.

* * *

**(1) means mouse**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. Since it has been so long i will have two more chapters for you. :)**

* * *

_(Previously)_

_Akefia grabbed the totem and threw it, thankfully the gem didn't fall out and landed softly in the sand, Ryou soon passed out in Bakura's arms when he shouldn't have and the others knew what it meant, they had less than two days to find the cure, or Ryou would surely die._

(Meanwhile in the realm of the gods)

Ra and the others looked in the circle as Bakura held and looked at Ryou with a calm expression as Malik tried to wake him up

"I think we should give them a little push don't you?" Ra suggested to the others, when no one else said otherwise he began preparing.

(Back the others where Marik is holding Ryou while their searching the forest)

"We need to find a hut near a waterfall; it has a med kit with the required medicine to cure him" Malik explained as he searched around, _CRASH!_ "AAH!"

Malik and the others jumped to the sound of thunder and turned to the sound, where they saw a cracked tree split in the middle

"If that isn't a sign I don't know what is" Akefia said as he walked towards it

"Enough dilly dallying, I want my ex host better" Bakura growled before storming past the tree with the others behind him

(A few minutes later)

"This is it" Malik mumbled before running towards the hut with Marik behind him, he got up the stairs and thank the gods, the med kit was there, he opened it and was even more happy that there was a bottle inside, he just hoped it was the right one, he took a closer look and saw that there was enough for 2 people, so if Ryou took some there would only be enough for 1 more person

"Is that it?" Marik said as he placed Ryou down next to him

"I sure hope so, it's the only medicine in this kit, and so there really isn't much of a choice" he shook the bottle a little to see if it was liquid "could you please hold him up so I can pour it into his mouth?"

Surprisingly Marik didn't say anything and did just that, he held Ryou's head near his armpit as Malik came closer, he opened Ryou's mouth a little before pouring some of the medicine in, he closed the mouth and slightly tilted his head up to help the mixture down then carefully removed it.

"There's a bed inside, I think it would be better if we place him there since this medicine packs a wallop, so he'll be asleep for a while"

Marik nodded, picked Ryou up again and went inside, Malik let out a breath of relief and looked at the bottle again

"Did it work?" Bakura said as he walked up the stairs

"Yes but he will be asleep for a while" Malik placed the bottle down again "there's enough in this bottle for one more person, so go ahead and choose someone to drink it" Malik had a feeling he would choose either Marik or Akefia since he was immune to illnesses and diseases, but he was shocked on what came out next

"Go ahead and take it" he said in a bored tone "Akefia is used to sickness and has some immune system to some of them, and I think Marik is like me, so go in there with Ryou and take it"

"That reminds me where is Akefia?"

"He's gone to get that trunk on the beach, since it's got some of the medicine we need for Ryou's back"

"You do realise that this is going to knock me out right?" he raised the bottle and slightly shook it to prove his point

"Well we're not going anywhere anyway except finding those so called tribe, if they do exist, so it doesn't really matter how long we take, besides you and Ryou know the island so…" he shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the hut

"I agree with Bakura" Malik jumped when he saw Marik leaning against the door frame "go inside and take the medicine, we'll go and get the fish and see if we can keep it as warm as we can, if not then we'll get some more"

"There's fish in the lagoon, and there are some bananas and papaya fruit (1) trees around here if you want to try something different" Malik almost forgot about that

"Thanks" Malik almost choked on his saliva and nearly fainted, since when did his other half ever use manners?

"Now go in there and take the medicine, I don't want another person getting this sickness" Bakura ordered before going back down the stairs and heading back to the beach with Marik looking for the trees.

Malik went inside the hut and saw Ryou sleeping silently on the bed on his stomach, he couldn't help but smile at the scene, he moved closer to Ryou's face and brushed some of the bangs out of his hair, after removing his hand his stood up and was slightly surprised that the bed was big enough for two people (not a double bed) he moved to the other side of the bed and carefully sat down so he wouldn't fall off either, when he was sure on what position was suitable for him he lifted the bottle up and drank the last lot and fell downwards onto the pillow and slept alongside Ryou.

(Meanwhile with Marik, Bakura and Akefia)

"I'm still confused as to why we were pulled here, I thought we would be stuck in the shadow realm forever" Marik said as he helped Akefia place the trunk near the hut as Bakura made another fire

"Same here, although for some reason, I can't do any shadow magic" Bakura replied as he lit the twigs until it the fire started

"Same here, and remind me again as to why we're doing stuff for the stupid hikaries"

"Because they know about this island more than we do, even if they act like idiots most of the time"

"I think the white haired boy is better than the other one" Akefia interrupted

"Well you can't have him, I may have my own body but he will always listen to me" Bakura growled "besides, you and Ryou can't go out with each other"

"I never said I wanted him and even if I did why can't I?"

"Because he is the reincarnation of you that's why"

Akefia let out a laugh "yeah right, there's only one me so what is the real reason"

"There may be only one of you, but you and Ryou share the same soul, except that he is more innocent than you, he is the gentle and polite side that you will never have"

Akefia growled and left them to go inside the hut

"I think you may have just made your new toy angry" Marik teased

"He isn't my new toy; he is the weak side that I chained up while I was inside the ring, I took over the moment his body was destroyed and part of his soul was sealed into the ring, even my host never knew about him" Bakura kept two fish near him and replaced the rest onto the fire to reheat them, he tossed one of the fish to Marik who grabbed it with one hand and ate it "although I'm also part of Akefia since I took some of his appearance as well as Ryou but more intimidating" he chuckled and began eating his fish.

(With Akefia)

"I don't care if he is my reincarnation, I want him" Akefia mumbled as he watched Ryou sleep, then his consciousness decided to talk to him _who are you kidding Ryou will never be with you, you're a thief on the run while seeking revenge for your people, he will never be with a thief killer and you know it,_ yes, perhaps my conscious is right, I'm a killer and could never have someone as sweet as Ryou to be with me, he's too nice for his own good, even if he does hide them and kicks peoples butt sometimes Akefia thought with a light laugh, he placed his right hand on Ryou's cheek and lightly rubbed it with his thumb, Ryou moaned in his sleep and went closer to the warmth, Akefia held his breath, the boys skin was so soft, it was like the finest silk in Egypt, he moved his hand to the boys hair earning a whimper in the process and lightly stroked the hair, it amazed him that the hair felt the same way, so soft and looked so delicate, what he wouldn't give to have the boy under him writhing in pleasure, wait since when did he think about those things, he was a virgin in every way, he never became intimate with people like someone who sells their body, he wanted to save his innocence until he found the right person, it was obvious that he died a virgin since Bakura told him everything before he found himself on the island, he didn't even have his first kiss, he removed his hand from the hair and moved the bangs from his face since they fell down again, he fought the urge to kiss his cheek and removed his hand before getting up and leaving Ryou and Malik in the room sleeping peacefully.

He went down the stairs with the smell of fish drifting through the air; he went over to the fire and sat down in a gloomy mood Bakura noticed this and raised an eyebrow at him "what's up with you?"

"Just leave me alone parasite" Akefia growled before sulking again, he pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs with his head on top of his knees

"Wow, the famous thief king is sad all because of something so stupid" Bakura laughed, Akefia growled again before getting up again and leaving the area

Marik walked up behind Bakura "what got his skirt in a bunch?" he asked while sitting down next to Bakura

"The infamous thief king is wallowing in pity over the fact that he can't have my host"

"Wow, I somehow feel sorry for him"

"Yeah right, you're the hatred born from Malik's mind, how would you know an emotion like that?"

"Hatred is the only emotion I know of, it doesn't mean that I can try and experience other emotions, although I wonder what it would be like to lust after someone"

"I'd have thought you would already have that one"

"Only interest in like wondering someone would look like in blood" Marik licks his lips

Bakura shivered in thought then poked the fish, when he was sure they were ready he turned them round again and began to wonder where Akefia went.

Ryou woke up with a slight groan and moved his hand towards his head, it was killing him and wondered what had happened, then he remembered, he got affected by the sickness from the statue then nothing, he slowly sat up and felt weight on his left, he looked down to see Malik out like a light, he silently chuckled and got out of bed to the smell of fish, he walked out of the hut then down the stairs to where Bakura and Marik were sitting.

"Hey, where's Akefia?" Ryou asked while still standing

"He's got face on and disappeared" Bakura talked like it was an everyday thing

"I'm going to go find him, where is the totem?"

"It's in the trunk" Marik pointed to where the trunk was

Ryou went up to it and opened it, just as Marik said it was there, he picked it up then went back to Bakura "which direction did Akefia go?" since he really didn't want Ryou to punch him again since he had no shadow magic he pointed the direction the thief went to "thank you" Ryou slightly bowed before running towards the way Akefia went

(With Akefia)

Akefia growled as he looked at the ruins of a mini temple, it reminded him of what had happened to his people, fire, running, screaming, shouting orders and then death, he was alone then and was alone now, all he wanted was someone to be there for him and look what happened, the only thing he had for comfort was the souls of his village in the ruins of Kul Elna, now he's got nothing.

"Akefia? Are you here?" called Ryou

Akefia flinched and tried to hide behind the temple, he didn't want Ryou to see him like this, for all he knew Ryou might think he was pathetic and weak, just like everyone else, and he had no idea where these thoughts were coming from, maybe it was because Ryou was changing his appearance or something.

"Akefia, Bakura saw you come this way so there is no point in hiding" there was a pause "even if you are the king of thieves" he let out a light snicker, so did Akefia

"Alright then, you got me Ryou, so what do you want?" Akefia really had no idea what he was doing, although he did think that if he listened to Ryou maybe he would leave sooner so he could be by himself.

"I just wanted to talk, or is it too much for you?" he raised an eyebrow at him

"I just wanted to be alone for a while, is it too much to ask?" Akefia snarled

Ryou sighed "if this is about Bakura then you shouldn't listen to everything he says, he says things to people to turn them against each other and to see them angry or sad" he explained.

"Was it true what he said about you and me?" Ryou raised an eyebrow "about you being my reincarnation"

"Oh, yes it is" Akefia looked down "but that doesn't mean that theoretically we can't be together" Akefia looked up to Ryou "I mean, we may have the same souls but we have different personalities, like you like to steal, I don't believe in stealing unless I was poor and needed some food" Akefia flinched and Ryou saw that he had stuck a nerve "ok bad example, but you know what I mean right?"

Akefia thought for a moment then replied "I see your point"

Ryou let out a breath he didn't know he was holding "besides, I'm not even sure I like you that way, don't take me wrong you're very good looking but…"

"I understand, besides it may just be an attraction, instead of something else"

"Let's be friends and see how it goes from there deal?" Ryou held his hand out

Akefia shook it "deal" he smirked "anyway why do you have the statue?"

"Because as you can see there is a temple specifically designed to hold the statue, if Malik didn't tell you the statue was used to protect a special temple that belongs to the tribe of the island"

"Any idea what the temple holds?"

"No, I never got far on the game, as a matter of fact I got to the part where I got past those gates but I went to bed before I could talk to the other castaways"

"There are other survivors?"

"Yes, those 5 and a professor" Ryou went to the opening of the mini temple and went inside "I assure you that once I place this on it will not breathe out poison"

"Good, because I do not want to see another person sick again"

"I couldn't agree more" Ryou placed the statue onto the little pedestal and both he and Akefia heard a rumbling sound like a boulder moving, they left the mini temple and saw that the doors had opened outwards "we'll leave it for now and get back to the others, after that we'll all go through them to see the others, how does that sound?"

As much as Akefia wanted to be with Ryou alone, he had no choice to agree, and so both headed back to the hut where they would encounter more surprises.

* * *

**(1) Real fruit**


	5. Chapter 5

Malik woke up and noticed something was odd, he knew Ryou was the last one on the bed but this weight felt heavier, Ryou was lighter, while trying to open his eyes and stretch his hand bumped into something, and it wasn't a leg and heard a groan, his eyes shot open and almost fell off the bed with a scream if it wasn't for a pair of strong arms holding tightly around his waist.

"Relax will you?" said a familiar voice "I can't hurt you because I've got no shadow magic, happy now?"

Malik growled "what you want Marik? And why don't you leave me and Ryou alone?"

"Is that anyway to thank a guy who just saved your fall?" Malik could hear the smirk

"THANK?!" Malik finally managed to get out of his strong hands and for some reason he felt slightly colder "why should I thank a guy who destroyed my life and almost made me king of the shadows?" he asked as he looked Marik in the eye

Marik growled and pulled Malik so they were nose to nose "don't forget I was made from your anger, I only know anger that is why I did all those things, because I didn't know how to feel anything else" he almost whispered the last bit

"How do I know that is true and you're not pulling my leg?"

"Well we are the same person you should be able to read my mind just like I can with you" he made an amused smirk and raised his right eyebrow

Malik decided to try another way "look me in the eye again and repeat what you just said to me"

Marik sighed and turned a little to look at Malik properly, and then he began repeating what he just said.

As Malik looked into Marik's eyes he started getting a little nervous, the eyes looked broken and lost, like he was trapped and had no chance escaping, once Marik had finished Malik managed to shake the feeling off "alright then, I forgive you, but if you make one more wrong move on me or my friend then you're dead meat _capiche?_"

"Cross my heart" Marik crossed his heart with his right hand while saying the words

"Now can you let me go so I can eat something please?"

Marik forgot about that and began removing it but placing his hand onto Malik's hand and helped him off of the bed, then he almost dragged him out of the hut and down the steps and towards Bakura who was keeping the fish warm and turning them round, he let Malik go as soon as they began to sit down near the fire

"Where are Ryou and Akefia?" Malik asked as he grabbed one of the fishes that Marik gave him

"Last time I saw them they walked off to the jungle near the waterfall, Ryou was carrying the Totem" Bakura replied

Malik looked at the area near the fall and felt slightly worried, while he knew that was the area to where the mini temple was he was also afraid on what would happen when the castaways annoyed the Yami's

"I have to warn you guys on something" the two Yami's looked at him "as soon as we go past those gates that are near the mini temple, there may be a chance we find some survivors from the wreck, and a professor who is quite interested about the island"

"Is there anyone who we can punch?" Marik smiled almost pleasantly.

"Hugh, but you can't punch him just yet, if they get on my nerves you'll be the first person to know" Malik smiled sweetly but his eyes spelled mischief

Marik let out a small chuckle "well I'm sure impressed, you really have gotten stronger since the last time I saw you"

"Yeah well it hasn't gone well since I saw Yugi and his friends" Malik growled with darkness appearing in his eyes.

This made Bakura raise an eyebrow "Oh? And just what have he and his little friends done this time? Also has the Pharaoh returned?"

Malik held back an animal like growl before continuing "no the Pharaoh has not returned" he heard them both say thank goodness "as for what his friends did they treated me and Ryou like you two were going to pop out at any moment" from this both Yami's let out a snigger which turned into a short laugh of amusement, Malik had no idea why he was telling them this and thought that maybe it had something to do with them all hating the same people "what's so funny?"

"Because that sounds so like them" Bakura explained "especially that Joey guy"

Malik growled this time "he was the worst followed by Tristan, Tea then Yugi, but he was more worried that his friends were being twits towards us"

"That sounds like Yugi, then again he is more politer than the others" Malik turned round to see Ryou and Akefia walking towards them and sat down grabbing some fish and began digging in "I will admit this, if I wasn't friends with you Malik I would either be locked in my room or hanging out with Yugi at least once a week"

Malik felt relieved and shocked at the same time, so he did what he always did, he grabbed Ryou's arm and pulled him towards himself and began rubbing his right fist in Ryou's arm with his left arm wrapped around his neck, Ryou began laughing, gave out an Eep and tried to push himself away from Malik.

"No Malik get off me" Ryou continued to laugh while trying but failing to pull Malik's arms away from me.

"Aw does Ryou not care about my feelings?" Malik pretended to be hurt and let out a sniffle before pushing Ryou away from him, both unaware of the entertainment they were presenting to the others.

"I do care about you but not when you decide to play the older brother" Ryou decided to pout and look away from him.

"That is because I'm more mature than you" Malik had the guts to actually smirk when he turned to look at the back of Ryou's head who raised an eyebrow

"Really" Ryou smirked evilly but the tone started to scare Malik who chuckled nervously

"Uh, never mind" Malik managed to stand up and slowly creep away from Ryou who still had his back turned, unfortunately it didn't help.

"You know I'll still catch you even when you're walking away right?" Ryou asked without turning which surprised the Yami's, especially Bakura and Akefia

Malik let out an Eep before turning away from Ryou and running as fast as he could, which made Ryou turn round and sprung forward from the ground like an animal and ran as fast as he could towards Malik.

Ryou smirked as he ran, "give up now slow poke, you can't beat me now" he almost grabbed Malik before he pushed himself a little more.

Malik turned quickly and said "Fat chance Ryou" before turning his head round quickly and ran behind the hut to stop and catch his breath, unfortunately it didn't last long as he felt two arms wrap around his waist with someone's breathing in his ear

"Gotcha" Ryou breathed before picking him and flinging him on his shoulder which shocked and scared Malik and carried him towards the fire pit, the Yami's looked up just in time to see Ryou drop Malik onto the floor but not too hard to bruise his butt and sat down next to him and Akefia, both noticing the shocked looks coming from the Yami's, both ignored them and began eating the last of the fish.

"Since when did you work out host?" Bakura asked as he raised an eyebrow

"After you disappeared Malik agreed to help me with some self-defence and a bit of fighting for emergencies"

"You both really have gotten tougher since last time" Marik and Bakura both let out soft chuckle while Ryou and Malik tried to hide the blushes that were trying to escape on their cheeks.

"That is probably the closest thing we will ever get to a complement from those guys" Malik whispered to Ryou

"Yeah you're right about that" Ryou tittered quietly "anyway is everyone ready? I never got this far into the game and I'm curious on how they're going to react when they see us"

Malik snorted "they'll think we're rescuers and nearly demanding that we give those video games and food, they're lazy adults and teenagers and live with the professor" he explained.

Akefia wasn't really happy with that "if they were in Egypt they would have been punished" he mumbled.

After everyone had finished with the food they stomped out the fire and went the same way Akefia and Ryou had gone before

"This place looks cool" Malik exclaimed as he looked at the ruins of the temple

Ryou looked at it again while the Yami's looked further away from the temple "I still wonder how bricks can stay this way for ages"

"It all depends on what it is made of and what is sticking them together" Akefia explained while he stayed near Ryou

After looking around everyone went towards the doors and went through.

As they walked towards the beach they tried to make as little noise as possible, unfortunately it didn't work.

"Look Hugh, rescuers, we're saved" a woman called out

Everyone else came out of their shelters and ran towards the boys "it's about time" said a man in tattered clothing that looked like a suit "do you have a phone I need to call my lawyer"

Two teenagers came near Ryou and Malik "do you have any video games?"

Malik looked towards the Yami's "see what I mean" he turned towards the people "look guys we are not rescuers we are survivors of that stupid boat, so don't bother us otherwise I'll let our three older gentleman here have some torturing fun, and trust me, it won't be pretty" the look in Malik's eyes looked like murder and mischief in one

It seemed to be working since the other castaways were backing off slowly.

"Alright then, I'm Malik, this is Ryou, Akefia, Bakura and Marik, do you know where the Professor will be?" Malik asked with all traces of anger gone

"Uh, last time we heard he was in the bone yard" Hugh whispered but just enough for the others to hear.

Ryou took a step forward and smiled sweetly, "thank you, remember the warning" he let out a mischief giggle before running towards the boneyard, once everyone had left the area, the Hikaries couldn't hold back and started to laugh to the part they were crying.

"Did you?" Malik gasped "did you see the guys face? That was hilarious"

"I know" Ryou managed to die his laughing down and felt embarrassed when he saw the Yami's reactions.

"Host you seem to impress me minute after minute, perhaps it was good that you became my host" Bakura smirked

Ryou growled and threatened "if you mention that again I won't hesitate to give you another bloody nose" and with that he walked across the swamp and heading towards the other side.

"I warned you the first time, next time I won't bother" Malik warned before hurrying after Ryou

"Has anyone noticed that the two look more than friends?" Akefia asked when they were out of hearing range.

"Not really, I only saw brother 'love'" the word made Marik sick just thinking it

"Let's keep an eye on them and make sure they don't, I prefer having my host to myself" Bakura suggested before running ahead

Akefia and Marik just looked at each other before running after them as well to see who this 'professor' person was, and to see if he was to be trusted.


	6. Chapter 6

The only person who slightly complained was Akefia about how stinky the swamp was, while the others just ignored him and all three agreed that he was always annoying when he complained (for once, which is shocking). They made their way to the bone yard when Akefia looked a little pale for some unknown reason.

"Akefia, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Ryou said as Bakura, Malik and Marik went on ahead.

Akefia just shook his head "nothing, just something on my mind, I'll tell you later" he replied after Ryou tried to speak.

Ryou just looked at him funnily before walking off, Akefia sighed and pressed the problem at the back if his mind before jogging back to them.

"So how will we know where this professor is and what does he look like?" Marik asked as he looked around the dead bones.

Malik gave him an 'are-you-dumb' look and pointed to where the professor was, who was looking at the plant life and writing something that they guessed was a journal.

Ryou was the first to walk forward "excuse me sir, but are you Professor Winford?" he asked in his most polite voice.

The Professor was a little startled but calmed when he saw the group "yes I am, and may I ask on how come you five ended up here?"

Bakura growled but Ryou butted in "we were on a ship that crashed here, and we want to know more about this place and to get back home"

The Professor looked at them "I can understand that, fortunately I have been here a few times and know the Island quite well, although at my age now it is not as easy to remember as it once was" he lets out a small chuckle "anyway there is a place that may help you make a raft for a mast and a sail, if you want I can take you there now"

The Hikaries looked at the Yami's as if asking for them to accept; weirdly enough all three nodded their heads although they looked suspicious towards the man, Bakura decided to talk first "if you so much as try anything funny old man I assure you, you won't live to tell the tale" he said in his most deadliest voice/growl.

However the Professor just looked at him "I understand sir, now let me show you where the crossroad is, there is a chance they will have something for a mast" he turned and headed towards the opposite side from where Ryou and the others had shown up. But not before Ryou picked up and bone from one of the piles and then carrying on from behind.

The next area they walked into looked very simple, if it wasn't for the Jaguar that was looking at them from the opposite side of them.

"What creature is that? I've never seen one before" Akefia exclaimed

"It's called a Jaguar Akefia and they are a rare species so don't even try to hurt him" Ryou threatened him and made a threatening face but it looked more of a pout.

Akefia had to hide a smirk by coughing "it certainly is a beautiful creature I'll give it that much" he mumbled to himself.

"Ryou you may want to lose that look before the Jaguar sees you as a food dish" Malik whispered when the others weren't looking.

Ryou dropped it and turned to look at the professor who was looking at them with interest and fascination "what are you looking at Professor?" he asked with irritation showing in his voice.

The professor however just continued to look at them all "if you don't mind me asking, but are you all related in some way? Like brothers?"

Ryou just rolled his eyes as well as Malik "no we are not related, and secondly I rather drop dead than be related to Bakura, the same with Malik being related to Marik"

Bakura raised an eyebrow but said nothing, however the Professor looked surprised "I apologise then, anyway these are probably the best thing when it comes to making a mast, I don't know what you could do for the base accept bamboo and vines for the rope"

"Ok, anything that may be good for a sail?" Malik asked.

"I think I'll get back on you with that and tell you when I have a solution"

"Thanks for the help the sir" Ryou politely bowed his head before picking up the pole even though it was a little heavier than he thought it would be.

"Please call me Winford" he said before going another way

"There's something about that guy that doesn't seem right" Marik mumbled to himself

"You always feel that way, and that's because I made you remember?" Malik held back a growl.

"Does anyone want to make a raft or are we leaving this here?" Ryou asked them

The Yami's thought for a moment before Bakura decided to speak first "we'll make one just in case that Winford guy tries anything funny"

"We'll split up, Bakura and Akefia with me, Malik you go with Marik, you think you can handle it?"

"If I could handle with him before I'm sure I can handle it now" Malik hid the smirk trying to appear on his face.

"Who says you are the one to give orders?" Bakura growled at Ryou.

"Since me and Malik are the only ones who know more about this place than you or the other two so stop whining and get your big butt over here and help me find some bamboo while Malik finds some vine" with that Ryou storms off.

Everyone went wide eye at Ryou's command, especially Malik, he had not seen Ryou this upset since the incident.

"What's got his knickers in a bunch?" Bakura said as if nothing had happened.

"You'll have to ask Ryou, although I don't think he'll be telling you any moment" Malik replied before going in the same area Ryou had just gone through.

"Might as well follow them" Akefia shrugged and ran towards Ryou

The other two just looked at each other before following after Akefia, Ryou and Malik.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryou, Bakura and Akefia made their way to the temple with the Totem looking for some Bamboo, whereas Malik and Marik were in the jungle with the crashed plane looking for some Vine.

(With Ryou and the Yami's)

As the Yami's looked around for some Bamboo Ryou went back to the hut to see if Malik had placed a Machete in there, thankfully he did and made his way back to the temple.

"Why don't you tell me a little more about that host of yours" Akefia said as he leaned against the temple with his arms crossed.

"Excuse me?" Bakura said after finding some Bamboo but having to wait for Ryou to come back with a Machete

"I said, why don't you tell me a little more about that host of yours?"

Bakura looked away from Akefia's form "there really isn't much to talk about him, just that he likes to play games and tried not to make friends when he realized someone was making them go into a coma"

"What's a coma?"

"It's like sleeping except you may never wake up" said a voice opposite of the temple

Akefia quickly looked towards the voice but relaxed when they saw that it was Ryou "well, unless someone has the chance to pull that person out of it" he continued.

"That sounds bad" Akefia mumbled.

"It's worse than you can imagine" Ryou's face looked dark the closer he got to the Yami's "all you can see is darkness, you hear people talking to you but you cannot do anything or say anything to them, the deeper you go into the darkness the more you forget about those people, even yourself" he whispered the last but and looked down towards the Earth.

"Sounds like you've had experience with this coma" he raised an eyebrow.

Ryou looks at Akefia in the eye, both Akefia and Bakura were shocked when they saw that his eyes looked dead, cold and lifeless "it's a fate worse than death itself" he quickly looks away and sees the Bamboo that Bakura had found before and walks towards them and begins swinging the Machete at them with such a force the Yami's knew not to talk or try to interrupt him.

(With Malik and Marik)

"Why don't you tell me what's been going on with that younger Bakura then other me?" Marik said as he leaned against a tree while he watched Malik slice some vines with his knife that he had hidden before under his trousers.

"It's none of your business Marik, now shut up and help me, the vines need to be really long and then we'll cut them later to make them fit for tying" Malik replied without stopping with what he was doing.

Marik rolled his eyes and moved away from the tree and began helping Malik until he decided to ask "did the other Bakura have those markings on his back before you got here?"

Malik stopped and turned sharply to Marik with fire glowing in his eyes "first off, his name is Ryou, my best and only friend and no he did not have the markings on his back before we got here because I once had to help him when he got a cold, and when I had to help him strip into his boxers his back was completely empty except for the scars that Bakura had caused when he was still in control of Ryou's body"

Marik held his hands up defensively "ok then, my apology, I have to ask though, why would Bakura scar Ryou when he needed him to live?"

"First off, I didn't know you cared about them and secondly I didn't know any of this stuff until after Bakura was destroyed in the final battle and I stayed in Domino"

"I don't care, I'm merely curious, there's a difference"

They both continued collecting vines in silence, but Malik didn't notice the odd looks he was getting from Marik"

(Normal P.O.V)

After they gathered enough resources for the raft, they all met at the beach they started at, and the Yami's were having a bit of an argument on how to tie a rope.

"You're doing it all wrong" Bakura growled at Marik.

"Well I don't see you trying anything" Marik growled back.

"Let me do it since I've been doing this since I was a kid" Akefia interrupted.

While they continued to argue, Ryou and Malik were both sitting under a palm tree trying to block out the arguments, unfortunately Ryou was about to explode like a volcano, literally.

"That is it" he growled quietly and quickly pulled himself up and quickly stormed his way towards the annoying Yami's, he quickly grabbed the vine out of Bakura's hand and tied it to two Bamboo poles "THAT IS HOW YOU TIE A ROPE, NOW STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN AND ACTUALLY WORK TOGETHER!" he shouted before realizing what he had just done, he ran back into the forest trying to hide his tears that were escaping.

"Now you've done it" Malik murmured as he watched Ryou leave, _Ryou please forgive me but they need to know at least some of it, _he got up and calmly walked towards the puzzled and slightly scared Yami's "remember what I said before about his problem?" all three nodded "I won't say it all but I will say this, something bad happened after you left Bakura and he ended up in hospital, he was in a coma for at least a year" Bakura's eyes went wide at the information "when he reawaken he became this soulless person, and after a month he came to me in a complete mess, I told him to stay with me, but during that time he tried to commit suicide, and still to this day he is still not the same host as you remembered Bakura" with that he left the shocked Yami's and went into the forest.

(With Ryou)

When Ryou was sure that he wasn't being followed by the others he allowed the tears to escape and cried as much as he could. He hated being like this, he hated being this weak pathetic host that Bakura took pride in destroying, he wanted to be strong, he wanted to be brave and not some animal that would curl up in a shell when it sensed danger.

"Ryou where are you?" Ryou jumped when he heard Malik's voice calling out for him "I know you're here Ryou so come out now and it doesn't have to be this hard for both of us"

Ryou let out a quiet, dark chuckle and ran off towards the cabin, _that's what you think_

(With Malik)

Malik double checked everywhere but he still couldn't find Ryou, he wasn't even at the cabin area, sighing angrily he ran as quickly as he could to the others on the beach.

"GUYS!" he called to them "we've got a problem" he said as he managed to get his breathing under control.

"Let me guess, you lost him" Bakura said as he raised an eyebrow, Malik gave a weak glare at him but didn't say anything "alright then, let's split up then, when the sun sets we'll meet back at the cabin"

Everyone nodded and all ran off into the jungle.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryou knew he was lost when he didn't pay attention to where he was going "well this is just fan-tucking-fastic" he mumbled as he looked around the area.

The place he was in had a huge opening, there were four weird stones in a cross shape with tall grass. Problem was that the sun was beginning to set and if he didn't get back he may not stand a chance against the wild dogs.

"I always know when to mess up don't I?" he sighed and leaned against one of the stones, pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in them and soon fell asleep not realising that the wounds on his back had opened up and were beginning to bleed.

(With Akefia and Bakura)

"Oh just great" complained Bakura "it's starting to rain"

"Is it rare?" Akefia asked curiously.

"No, honestly I think we get rain more than a sunny day, but I wouldn't know since I spent most of my time inside that stupid ring"

Akefia stopped in his tracks and noticed something in the now wet mud "looks like Ryou been here recently" he took a closer look at the tracks "it's fresh so he must have been here a few minutes ago" he looked in the direction that Ryou went, got up and ran in that direction with Bakura following behind.

(Malik and Marik are at the hut waiting for the others to return)

"What's taking them so long? They should be here by now it's almost sun set" Malik complained as he paced the floor in the hut "I hope they don't catch a cold"

Marik raised an eyebrow at him as he was sitting on the bed "since when do you care about those guys? As far as I know you despise them"

"Bakura yes, Akefia I have no idea but I'm worried more about Ryou, it's spitting out there and if they get him soon he may either get panic attack or he'll just have a cold for a while, it's a good thing I moved that trunk under the roof when I had the chance"

Marik thought of the question that had been bugging him for a while "how do you feel about the markings on Ryou's back?" he said with honesty in his voice.

Malik stopped in his tracks to look at his double "how the heck do you think I feel? I am disgusted over the fact that the gods thought it would be okay to skin the same thing I have despised ages ago, fair enough I know I shouldn't have angered the gods but they didn't have to punish Ryou for it, if anything they should have punished me" Malik soon realised he was crying and turned away from Marik so he wouldn't see them.

Unfortunately Marik did see them, he stood up and forced Malik to look at him but not too hard and gently removed the tear from his face "you shouldn't cry it doesn't suit you" he then did something that nearly made Malik faint, he pulled him into a gentle embrace and led them towards the edge of the bed and sat down "it looks like it's going to get very cold tonight if this weather keeps up, we might as well get some sleep to pass the time"

Malik ended up snorting "I seriously doubt you'll need it since you never complained about it before"

Marik didn't complain "since I am in my own body I have all the weaknesses you humans have, so that means I have the emotions, the need to eat, drink and sleep"

"Good thing you do, if you were in the city people would have thought you were a vampire" he quietly laughed before collapsing from the lack of energy.

Marik looked down and saw him, he rolled his and gently placed Malik on the bed before getting on himself and soon sleeping peacefully.

(Back with the Yami's)

Bakura and Akefia found themselves in the clearing where the tracks had stopped, but there didn't seem to be a sign of Ryou until Akefia spotted something white near a stone and both looked at each other before running towards it.

"Sweet mother of Osiris" Akefia cursed as he saw Ryou lying next to the pillar with blood smearing and spreading both on the floor and the stone.

Bakura rushed to him and checked his pulse "it's barely there, we need to re do the bandages on the wounds, if we hurry now we might make it in time" he informed Akefia as he carefully picked Ryou up in his arms and ran back to the hut without paying attention to Akefia.

Akefia, who had just come out of his shock had looked back just in time to see a glimpse of Bakura before he disappeared, wasting no time he quickly ran as fast as he could to catch up to Bakura.

(Malik and Marik)

Malik was disturbed by his sleep as well as Marik when they heard someone yelling.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T WAKE UP NOW SO HELP ME I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Malik instantly knew that voice as Bakura and rushed out of the bed while quickly getting his shoes on before running out the door to see Bakura getting up the steps with an unconscious Ryou held almost gently in his arms.

"What happened?" he asked as he went back inside to shove Marik off the bed earning himself a shout, curse and "What the heck?" from the older him.

"His wounds reopened, that's what happened" Bakura said it in his _'isn't it obvious?'_ look/tone.

Marik immediately got up from the floor and was met with an unconscious Ryou on the bed on his stomach and it was taking all of his concentration not to puke when Bakura had removed the bandages from Ryou's body.

"How in the halibut did it get worse?" Marik cried out in shock.

"How would we know, we found him bleeding next to a stone, unconscious and had his head in between his legs" Akefia complained as he got through the door frame dripping wet and shook his hair.

"Knock it off Akefia you aren't a dog" Bakura complained as he felt water run down his neck but not turning away from Ryou as he began to clean his back with the medicine Malik brought when he was busy stripping the bandage. Akefia and Marik couldn't do anything aside from watching them do their work.

A few minutes later Bakura and Malik had double checked to make sure everything was covered up and cleaned before making sure his head was at the side so he could breathe before sitting by his bed and the other two sat in the corner so they could look at Bakura, Malik and Ryou.

"Is that what your back looks like?" Akefia asked Malik.

"Yes but it as bad as his" Malik gritted while he had his head in his knees with his arms crossing around them "now I'm really angry at them"

"Don't you think they are just trying to test you?" Ryou mumbled.

Everyone looked up in shock "how the heck are you conscious? You should be unconscious till tomorrow" Malik gaped at Ryou.

Ryou just smiled at him weakly "remember Malik, you can't get rid of me that easily"

"Please try to rest Ryou, if you don't rest and keep pushing yourself you could die of blood loss" Malik had to fight the tears escaping.

Ryou had the nerve to roll his eyes "remember Malik this is nothing like what I had to go through…" he then passed out.

Akefia growled and quickly turned to Malik "alright, I'm tired of these games, tell me what has happened to him before I torture it out of you"

Malik finally snapped "RYOU WAS RAPED BY A RELATIVE OF HIS OK?!" it was amazing that Ryou didn't wake up as Malik panted.

All the Yami's looked at him in disbelief before Akefia spoke up "you're lying" he didn't want to believe it.

Malik looked at him and spoke through gritted teeth "I would never lie of something as disgusted as this" he took a deep breath "since it's still raining and Ryou won't be awake till tomorrow I'll tell you what happened to him but you are on your own if he finds out" he took one more deep breath before he started the story.


	9. Chapter 9

"I suggest you all get comfortable because it's going to be quite a long story"

Bakura, Akefia and Marik all sat crossed legged on the floor leaning against Ryou's bed and waited for Malik to continue.

"Alright then" Malik breathed in deeply before slowly exhaling "when Ryou was young his mum and little sister died in a car crash accident when he was around 6 (1), he somehow survived the incident but was in a bad state physically and mentally, after you disappeared Bakura his dad came back and it turned out that he was drunk, some of you can guess what he did to Ryou during that time"

All thought for a moment before Akefia figured it out "no" he whispered with his eyes wide "please tell me he didn't do that?" he pleaded to Malik.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this Akefia, but yes his dad raped and abused him for a month or two then one day they both went in a car and it crashed into another one the same way his mum and sister died, after that he was in a coma for a year, every day I managed to go into the hospital and sit by him and talk about my day, even what my sister was doing, then when he woke up he became soulless, his dad got him out before I could and spent another month abusing him, it was that long that I managed to get him out of that place. I made him stay at my place with my sister and one day I found him in the bathroom unconscious with a knife in his wrist, I barely managed to get him to the hospital alive, had I found him later he would have…" Malik could feel the tears trying to escape but was failing to keep them at bay, he was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see that it was Marik, giving him a slight smile he breathed deeply before continuing "I always made sure to stay with him and even made him stay in my room, in a different bed of course, it took a long time but we managed to get him the way he is now, I helped him in self-defence and other stuff, and when we were positive that he was in the clear we allowed him to move out so he could start fresh again"

"What happened to his dad?" Bakura said casually but everyone could tell he was angry.

"Died of cancer and liver failure because of the drinking" Malik's tone and face looked haunted.

The expressions on all the Yami's were different, Bakura looked ready to murder, Akefia looked like his village had been destroyed all over again and Marik looked like he saw his and Malik's dad had beaten Odion again.

"I wish he was alive so I could kill him" Bakura mumbled.

"Me too" Akefia agreed.

"If it helps he died slowly and painfully" Malik had a small, dark smirk appearing on his face.

"Good" Marik replied.

Malik decided to change the subject "have you three managed to make the raft without any further argument?"

"Surprisingly, yes, we did" Bakura replied.

"All we need now is a sail and a rudder" Akefia spoke next.

"Maybe need an ore or two just to be safe" Malik spoke softly to himself, he looked out of the only window and saw that it was sundown "it's late, we won't be able to do anything till tomorrow, we might as well get some sleep" he informed everyone.

Everyone agreed and moved till they were sitting in different corners of the hut.

"Can I ask you something Malik?" Akefia spoke softly when the room fell silent.

"What is it?" Malik mumbled.

"Do you regret not trying to hurt that guy" Akefia growled softly.

"Even if I did it wouldn't change what had happened to Ryou, it is best to leave them or send them to the police, killing them would make you no better than Seth (2)" Malik explained before turning away from Akefia and tried to sleep.

For a while Akefia began thinking about what Malik had said and what he was doing for his village, Malik did have a point, he wanted to kill the pharaoh for vengeance of his village, he never stopped to think what he would do after he had destroyed the Pharaoh. Sighing softly he laid down and fell asleep before he even hit the floor.

* * *

**(1) I may have gotten the age wrong, so sorry if i have, if it is the wrong answer could someone give me the right one please.**

**(2) Seth is the brother to Isis, Osiris and Nephthys (Also know as his wife wife) and is god of storms, darkness and chaos**


End file.
